AfterShock
by Flcl-san
Summary: David, a fourteen year old boy, after getting in a fight with is family, wants to be alone on the cruise across the Atlantic, he never thought he would be brought to Rapture. Takes place in '07, and tells what is left of Rapture. Second Fanfiction ever.


Chapter 1

How did it wind up this way?

Rapture, an underwater utopia gone wrong. Dreams of a man named Andrew Ryan had created this place to have solitude for science studies, and scientists of the sort. Things they couldn't do legally on the surface. It was created in the 1960s, or it was actually founded back then. A man named Jack had found Rapture in it's civil war state, he fought against what seemed to be hell's creatures, and men that were hell bent. But, that was all just a story, or so it was thought to be to many people of the world.

Music was playing in the background on a large ship which was crossing over the Atlantic Ocean. People walked about in bathing suits, as the clear blue sky which showed no clouds, and revealed the sun, was shining down upon them with large bursts of heat. The water was calm, and clear blue, no land could be seen within sight. The ship was a large cruise which held over hundreds of people who were on for the ride. Almost all of them went with family and friends, even most of them were couples, except for one who seemed to be excluded from the rest. A teen aged boy at the age of fourteen could be seen in shorts laying down on a folding back chair and catching some sleep as the ship floated along. He had had a fight earlier that day with his parents and family and didn't want to be included with their activities that day. He wanted to be alone without anyone to bother him, he had his reading glasses rested on a small glass table next to his chair as he slept, oblivious to the world around him and the actions that were going on.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea,_

_Somewhere waiting for me,_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships, that go sailing_

What appeared to be the boy's sister came up to the top of the cruising ship in short shorts and a tank-top. She looked around and sniffed the air smelling cooking food from the chefs below and walked over to her brother.

"David."

There was no response.

"David!" She cried his name again her hands on her hips now.

"What?" he replied and turned his head slowly blinking a couple of times as the sun was in his eyes.

"Come hang out with Mom and Dad, they told me to tell you they were sorry about what happened earlier today." She replied and noticed his reading glasses, she knew he needed them for school work so she curled a smirk on her lips, just in case he didn't go with her.

"Bah, no way, I'm too tired to go anywhere." He replied and laid back down.

"Ah, oh well then, I'll just be taking these!" She grabbed his glasses and ran off.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea,_

_She's there watching for me,_

_If I could fly like birds on high,_

_Then straight to her arms, I'd go sailing_

A seagull flew over heard as David ran after his sister, he began to head down the stairs as he noticed something on the water.

The seagull flew to a nearby flock of seagulls which were flying around an object and picking at it. People gathered around to look as the ship slowly passed by.

One man noticed what the seagulls were picking at, and immediately cried out, "There's a dead man on the water! A dead man!" which attracted a lot of people to the deck to check out the body. As he cried that out the cruise came to a jerk and a loud blaring alarm went off.

"What's going on?!" David cried out as people were running about. He headed down the stairs to his parents but couldn't find them anywhere. Everyone was running to the life boats with suitcases and baggages. David could hear screams and cries of sorrow and fear from outside as he looked inside the boat. He then felt water at his feet as he noticed the boat was starting to sink. He frantically searched through all of the downstairs for his family and friends, but couldn't find them. Eventually he came back up the stairs to find out he was the only one on the sinking ship. All the lifeboats were gone, and his family was no where in sight.

He felt enraged as he was left behind and tried to find a way to get help. He turned around to see a black figurine with a sharp curved blade bash him in the face knocking him out.

He couldn't move, but his eyes were barely fluttering closed as he noticed more black figures in the sun's rays.

"What should he do with this one?"

"Take him to the city, we'll kill him there, just like the other one."

"I say we kill him now and get it over with..."

"No! We take this one back to the city."

"He has no ADAM though, there is no reason..."

"It doesn't matter, let's go anyway."

David couldn't do anything but feel himself get carried away and into the water.

It was many hours later when David finally awoke, he was strapped to a sort of bed. He felt dry blood on his back and a white light shined in his face. He squinted and noticed no one was around, he looked to his left and noticed a dead body on another type of bed like his but in the air, and the same as the right. He panicked and his breathes became shorter and quicker, he frantically looked around as he tried to pull himself out. Suddenly a voice was heard from in front of him, for the first time his eyes adjusted and noticed on the other side of the white light were glass windows.

"Please! Please let me out!" He cried out hoping for them to listen to his pleas and release him.

There was no response, except for a few chuckles. Suddenly from the corner of the black room behind the glass windows was a loud bang.

"Ah! He's here! Run!"

"There's only one exit you dumbass!"

"Shit! We're gonna die!"

David felt scared as the dark room was suddenly lit up by a large metal door flying open. It crashed off of it's hinges and banged into the small room. He watched as a little girl ran into the room.

"There they are Mister Bubbles! Those are the mean men that took my friend!" She cried out and pointed at the men who had abducted David.

Gun shots and flashes could be seen in the room as the girl ran out and hid as a large man in a subterranean suit slowly walked in and let out a sound like a whales call. Bullets pings off of it's suit as it shot the large gun it had, killing two of the three men. The last grabbed the girl and shouted out, "I don't care if I die, as long as I kill the Little Sister, it will be all good!" He laughed out and pulled up his gun.

Suddenly there was a glass shattering sound as the Big creature tackled the last man through the window and shot a blast at him. He was dead the minute he was tackled.

The girl jumped up on the control panel on the other side of the window and pulled down the lever which binded David.

She waved to him as he fell onto the floor and looked around.

He felt cold for only having shorts on, and he looked around at the bloody room. Bodies were in the back of the room as so was a giant window. He looked through the window to see a large building looming over his head. He awed at the structure but quickly retreated as a whale pasted by. He stared in amazement of where he was and sighed.

"This beats a day on a cruise..." he looked around and back to the window to notice the pair were gone.

He had a chilling fear shiver down his back and looked around for a weapon. He found the man's gun from earlier, and also took his shirt.

"Covered in blood... ick, oh well." He opened a nearby door to hear shouting down a hallway.

"Will? Where are you Will?" He looked down the hallway to see the shadow of a woman on the wall at the other end. "Will?! Oh Will!" She cried out as she seemed to have found a dead body.

David slowly walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see the woman leaning over a dead body.

"Are you okay miss?"

The woman jumped up with a pipe in her hand and a mask on, she jumped at David and whacked him in the arm. "Bastard! Killing my Will like that! I'll wring your neck!" She cried out.

David started to breathe heavily as he quickly pulled up the gun and fired. He missed and shot two more rounds. "I don't want to die!" He cried out and shot a last time, which missed as well.

Another round went off as David heard the clank of the pipe fall to the floor. He looked at the bullet wound in the woman's head and looked around for the attacker. But no one was in sight.

He picked up the gun and noticed the pistol's rounds on the ground. He picked them up as ammo and knew what he was getting himself into. He held the gun in his hands and took in a deep breath. He turned around down the hall and noticed a wide stair case and led up to a door and two more stair cases on either side of the room. Next to the door however was a small vending machine, he walked up to it and inserted some money, only to find out that his money wouldn't work.

He noticed the date it was made and shouted, "Nineteen-sixty?!" his voice echoed through the building and the door next to him opened. He slowly walked through to be in a water cave it seemed. He looked out the glass and saw a few cracks and noticed water leaking through onto the ground. Suddenly walking quickly, David came through another door to hear footsteps in the room. Voices could be heard discussing, he poked his head around one of the corners to see a man and a woman discussing random things in white masks in water. He aimed the gun carefully at the man's head and shot, only to have the gun jump back and hit him in the eye. The shot was dead on and the woman started to scream. She ran out of the water and charged at David he quickly shot hitting her in the leg and the chest and finally killing her.

He checked their bodies for ammo, and only found some in the man's jacket. A muffin wrapper could be seen on the ground, and it looked just eaten and recent. David checked the wrapper, then knowing he wasn't alone in the city by himself. He just had to find this person and get help from them, hopefully.

--

After searching for real humans, and not insane people, for hours on end with no luck David decided to take rest in the room he was in. _What am I doing? How can I simply walk around with a gun... killing people... somewhere under the ocean... this has to be a dream..._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He remembered himself in his army games that he played on his PSP before, trying to make the scenario like that of an FPS (first person shooter) come to his mind, but he wasn't able to pull the thoughts together. The only thoughts that he could think of were of, _I'm alone. No one is coming to rescue me, and I have to do this on my own. I have to survive, I have to live, I have to escape from this place... but how?_ These thoughts of his made something tick in his head as he thought of a way to survive. He smelt a strange aroma coming from somewhere around the room and noticed it was his own shirt. Well actually, a dead man's shirt that he happened to be wearing. It was blood stained, and the blood reeked of foulness, the smell drifted into his nose, and he wondered how he missed it before.

Quickly he removed the vest that the blood was on and only had a thin long sleeve underneath. Of course there was no luxury, but it had to do for now. He looked at the luger on the ground next to him. A zap went off in his head as he reached for the gun and put the barrel to his temple. _Maybe if I shoot myself, I'll wake up from this dream of mine..._ He was about to pull the trigger when there was a clanking sound in the room. He pointed his gun towards the sound only to notice a magenta colored light flickering on and off.

_Just over-reacting._ He thought to himself as he got up and noticed a strange tune of music coming from where the light was. There happened to be a machine with two statues of girls and in the machine there were containers. As he walked up to the machine the lights flickered on and the sign above the machine revealed to say '_Eve's Garden_'. The neon name tried to turn on but only sparked out after a moment of being used.

David reached for the bottom of the machine, and pulled up a container. It's contents were blue and it sparkled like the stars.

_"Inject... yourself... in the wrist..." _David turned around to see who was speaking only to see no one. The voice in his head was warm and sounded protecting. So he looked at the needle at the end of the bottom of the liquid holder, not seeing any rust, hopefully, and pierced himself in the wrist as he heard to do so.

He stood his ground for a moment and then dropped the glass bottle, which was now empty. It cracked as it hit the floor and he almost landed face first on the ground, his hands were barely able to catch his fall, but not hold him up. He felt a chilling cold, piercing feeling ice through his veins and body. His breathes were short but he could see the cold air coming from his mouth, although the room was warm. His vision became blurry as he could hear loud thumps nearby.

He felt his head get lifted up slowly by a tiny hand. His eyes were stuttering as if he had taken drugs, and he noticed a giant shadow looming over him.

A whale's call emerged from the beast a little girl's voice started to speak. "_Mr. Bubbles...this one needs help! If I don't help him, well, he'll die! Could you give me enough time to help this one?"_ She asked the over-sized creature.

It responded with, **"Erruuumm..**" and stomped off towards a doorway.

The little girl with her eyes glowing yellow held a large needle like tool, she put David's head down as he couldn't do anything, only feel what was coming next. And patted his head. "_Please... Mr. Bubbles, watch over this one._" She said as she clasped her hands together then injected David with her needle.

"...A... AUGH!" He cried out as it pained him.

His voice echoed through the halls to some splicers that were traveling as a group, they were soon seen. "'Ey would you look at that! A big daddy!" One shouted out as it charged at the huge being.

"**Mmmmumm."** Was it's reply as he pulled out a gun and pulled back a lever on it. It then pulled a trigger as a bolt came out with electricity impaling one of the splicers and blowing them back into a wall.

"Oi! This one's got a bolt gun!" They then pulled out guns of their own.

"_Mr. Bubbles, I'm leaving now."_

"**Ummrrm...**" Was it's reply as the yellow eyes of the big daddy turned red with rage and attacked the opponents.

"He can't stable! We're gonna lose him!"

"No... look! His body! It's adapting to the ADAM, but... how is this even possible?!"

"There is only one possibility..."

"I don't believe it though."

"Let's throw him back out into the world. Maybe... if he can survive out there long enough, he might be able to help us destroy this place."

"Hm..."

"We have to do it now before the drug wears off!"

"I suppose you are right, let's go."

_"You are now part of ADAM. Welcome. To Rapture."_

David awoke in front of the Eve's Garden. He looked around seeing no one about, and slowly stood up, feeling the pain of where the girl had stabbed him. He went into the room where the Big Daddy had gone and saw dead splicers everywhere. He noticed the large figure in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and noticed that it seemed to be '_dead_'. He tried to pick up it's weapon, the Bolt Gun, but it was just too heavy for him to carry at that time.

He looked around and noticed a pair of stairs that led around a corner and looked up to see someone standing at the top looking down at him. The man or woman noticed he noticed they were there and ran off.

"Hey wait!" He ran up the stairs and a jogging pace, still his wound paining him and came to a lounge type of room.

A giant glass window was overlooking the room as he entered and fish could be seen swimming about.

He looked through the room and passed over-towering book cases filled with books. He looked on a couch and noticed a gun. He picked it up and looked at it carefully. "Woaho! A double barreled shotgun! Sweet!"

"Hold it right there!" A girls voice shouted out.

David looked up and noticed a balcony above the book shelves. A girl looking almost the same age as him, maybe older was standing at the top. "Finally... someone."

The girl held a pointed finger at him. "That's my shotgun!"

"But I found it first!"

"But I left it there!"

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine! I need it!"

The girl pouted as she then pulled out her pistol and pointed it at David.

"What the HELL are you pointing that at?!"

She then pulled the trigger as the gun fired with a large bang which echoed through the halls of Rapture.

"Augh..." David leaned down onto one knee and felt a slight sharp pain in his left ear. She had grazed his ear barely near the top.

"Leave now, and you can keep your life young one." The girl said putting the gun away.

Suddenly from the door behind her an old woman approached and touched the girl on her shoulder. "Now what did I tell you? If you find any survivors, to tell me, and keep them alive." The woman looked at David and the shotgun in front of him. "Let him keep the shotgun, you have a grenade launcher anyway..."

"Yes, Miss T." She frowned and looked at David and nodded her head to the left of the room (his right) where a book case slid open leading to a case of stairs.

David looked at the pair for a moment, thinking if he should trust them or not, but went along with them, because, they were the closest thing he had to friends at the moment.

After countless discussing of the topic at hand and where they were, David, had learned that he was now to work with Sami, the girl who had shot him when he tried to take her shotgun. And search for Little Sister's all over Rapture, and rescue them. They were the key to getting those who survived out of Rapture by calling upon their ADAM and using them as vessels in a working machine. Yes, it seems cruel but in actuality after the Little Sister's have been used they can be taken along to the surface. But they must find the remaining Little Sisters, before others do, for if any of them were to die in the process of their plan, it would abruptly fail.

Sami equipped herself with two belts crossing across her shoulder's and body. Both had large amounts of ammo on each. On her back she hand an AK-47 at the ready. On her hip was a pistol, and her leg ammo piercing rounds. Her hair was tied in the back and it hung out in strands in some places. Underneath her large belts were a black sweatshirt which was torn here and there, and under that was a white t-shirt. Her pants were tucked into her shoes so that they wouldn't drag on the ground and distract her as she was out in the utopia.

David had finally found some clothes to use, and he wore simply a long dark blue sweatshirt and pants that fit him well enough. On his hip he wore his pistol that he had found, in his pocket he had ammo that their 'Boss' had given them. Then lastly he held his Shotgun in his hand, just because he had no where else to put it.

"Sami."

"Yes, Miss T?"

"I want you to take _him_ along."

"Ah, you gotta be kidding me." She groaned and leaned her head back.

"No, he may be a little annoying, but you know how he is on the battle field."

"Yeah..." She quickly crossed the room and down a hallway and knocked on a large metal door.

At first there was no answer, just large stomps. But then the middle stern spun as the door slid open and a tall boy came out.

David was adjusting his shotgun as the boy walked out and looked at him.

The boy who was about the same height as David looked over, and then jumped back for a moment mouth wide open, his face looked as though he was saying, _What the!?_, and David did the same.

"What the hell are you doing here David?!"

"Me?! What are you doing here Anthony!?" David jumped up and pointed and him.

"You two know each other?" Sami intruded.

"Yeah... we go to school together..."

"Yeah."

"I see..." Sami said and then patted Anthony on the shoulder. "Get ready, we're heading out."

"Finally, I get some action." He said and walked back into his room smiling.

A giant metal door lay in front of the Trio. Sami walked up to it and started to turn the wheel on it. Anthony helped, and in turn David followed, as the wheel started to move slowly, then at a constant speed.

The door raised off the ground and soon led to a small plaza. A food shack of some kind, it lay dark and empty, it was quiet as the three crouch-walked around the counters. Their guns at the ready, with Sami in lead, David right behind her, and Anthony watching the back, it was as though they were trying to be a SWAT team going into a fortress.

Eventually they were able to stand up at the lights of the room and they turned on. Only they were in the giant shack, so they scattered around looking for drinks and food. They scavenged up a couple bags of chips, and a few bottles of alcohol.

"Hey we I can't drink that!"

Sami looked over at David and sighed, "Neither can I but do you think I'm complaining?! We are fighting to survive, if we don't get something to drink, or eat, we could die of starvation!"

"But... we're not old enou-"

"Who cares?" Anthony said and took a swig of the bottle only leading to coughing up some of the junk.

David just looked at Anthony as if he was a fool and then took a bag of chips and walked off.

"Where are you going!?" Sami shouted at him as he turned a corner.

"To look around!" He shouted back, he gritted his left teeth together and then spit as he then ran off into an unknown direction. Eventually he got lost and didn't remember his way back. "Ah crap..." At this point he then looked around the room he was in and noticed the ground was about a centimeter under water.

"Damn... where is that kid?"

"Don't ask me..."

"This is why I didn't want to take you on this trip! Because you never help! You just fight fight and fight!" Sami shouted at him.

Anthony quickly shut up and looked at his hand. "Man, you gotta love plasmids." His left finger were threatening that you would catch fire if he snapped. He smiled at looked at Sami's left hand. "What's your plasmid again Sami?"

Sami lifted both of her hands up and stretched them out as she closed her eyes. Two objects, one a can, another a chair from a counter came with her will, to her hands and floated a couple of inches away from here. "Telekinesis." She stated simply and then noticed a loud cry like a whale go off through the halls.

"**Mmmmmmrroowww...**"

David looked up at the Big Daddy which loomed over him staring at him blankly in the eyes. "This is our third encounter isn't it?" David touched the Big Daddy on the face as it's yellow eyes became Red.

David quickly retreated and jumped back.

The Big Daddy quickly pulled up it's short range weapon, which turned out to be a Jack hammer and lunged at David. It caught him off guard as he went flying into the wall. After hitting the wall so hard he bounced back two feet forward barely gaining his balance as the enormous creature bellowed and charged at him again.

This time it's hand gripped David's head and forced him into the wall. It pulled up it's Jack Hammer and started it up.

David struggled like crazy trying to free himself, his head being crushed. The Jack hammer was about to plow through his stomach as he pulled the pistol from his side and fired it twice into the head of the enemy. Although barely doing any damage to the opponent itself, at the close of range he was the Big Daddy missed it's mark, the stomach, and jolted back and then forth into David's right arm four times. Before it took two steps back from being hurt.

David quickly jumped up and ran and picked up his shotgun which he had dropped when the Big Daddy attacked him the first time. He then ran by it lowered his right hand down and strained to lift it of f the ground. _Has it always been this heavy? Maybe because I'm not using both hands... _He thought to himself as he then hid behind a pillar. He tried to lift the gun with both hands, and felt his right pulsing in pain, for he had fractured it.

Then suddenly he felt his other hand freeze up. His heart started to beat faster than it had ever done before. He was basically armless it seemed, one arm was fractured, and the other had turned light blue and started to grow ice. Spikes grew out of it, but he didn't feel any pain at all. _What is going on with my body?! What the hell is wrong with this place?!_


End file.
